


my white adorned ivy

by meliapis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, story i never finished so its just gonna be a long one shot, you steal rika's thunder basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: “Do you enjoy this particular picture?”Surprised by the sudden, baritone voice, you looked at the stranger situated on your right. He was tall, that was the first thing you noticed. The next was his bright head full of hair. The brilliant shade of mint was definitely eye-catching. You realized you’d lost your train of thought.





	my white adorned ivy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: another old drabble in my docs. enjoy!

**White Heather**

It was as if you could sense the very air around you. 

Everything was highly sensitive like opening your eyes to the bright sun, yet, nothing was familiar like the piercing beams of dawn. You felt each and every particle—of what you had no idea—surrounding you. You could feel the way they rode the light that dared to reveal them to the naked eye. 

It was almost like being underwater, but there was no weight—no moisture encompassing you. The total silence you basked in should have been upsetting maybe even alarming; however, you were nothing but at ease. Just a single mind in a wide space of comprehension, lost in a lulled repose.

A whisper echoed on the horizon of your consciousness, bringing the faint noise of something you knew but at the same something you didn’t. You couldn’t make out what the voice was murmuring, but it grew louder with every syllable until the whirring associated with it ended abruptly, and all you could focus on was the call of your name.

Your eyelids flew open, your bright surroundings and senses breathing life back into you. The sudden shock sent your tranquil heartbeat into a tremoring rhythm and it took you a moment to find your bearings as you studied the environment you were in. 

Cream colored walls gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the large windows behind you, a handful of people wandering about in a building you didn’t recognize. 

Something landed on your shoulder and you jumped, pulling a gasp from whoever had touched you. You turned, watching a pale hand with pedicured nails withdraw from you, and found green eyes staring straight at you.

“Are you alright?”

You blinked, shaking your head to try and organize your thoughts. While doing so the woman next to you furrowed her brow in concern, head tilting ever so slightly. Her long, golden locks shifted over her shoulders. She uttered your name and recognition sparked as you took in a breath.

“Rika,” you stated, your brain finally catching up. “What is it?”

“I asked if you were alright,” she explained, voice laced with worry. “You don’t look well. Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m”—you cleared your throat, glancing around at the building you were in—“fine. I’m fine, I promise. I just…lost myself for a bit there.”

“Are you not sleeping well? You seem tired.” She leaned forward to capture your attention and you focused on her, nodding hurriedly in reply.

“Yeah, I slept fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” The excuse rolled off your tongue easily enough, but the truth is you’re not even sure what you’d been thinking about a few moments prior. 

Maybe you were a bit out of it as everything was taking considerable time to compute. Were you in an art gallery? When had you gotten here?

Rika hummed in reply, looking forward. You followed her gaze ahead and found a framed photo of the sun not too far off. Warmth engulfed you at the sight of it. It was a photo gallery, then. 

“You were right about the picture,” she said. “I do enjoy it. It’s almost like you’re living in that exact moment. I can feel the sun on my face.” She laughed gently and you smiled. “You must truly like it.”

“How can you tell?” you mumbled, observing the photograph on a deeper level. It felt like you’d seen it before and you must have or you wouldn’t have shown it to her. Where was your head today?

“Didn’t you mention you were here yesterday, too?”

“Did I?” You thought back to the day before and it took a moment to recall what you even did this morning let alone a few minutes prior. 

“Well, I’m scared someone’s going to buy it,” you said, waving away your confusion. “I want to see it as many times as I can before it’s gone.”

“Why not purchase it, then?”

“I can’t afford it. Have you seen the prices around here?” You sighed, your shoulders slumping forward a tad to showcase your dejection. “Besides, where would I even hang it in my apartment?”

“I’m sure you’d find a place for it,” Rika mused and you turned to take in her sweet smile before an ache began to form near the back of your head. Pursing your lips in discomfort, you close your eyes for a moment. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re beginning to worry me.”

“I think I just need some water,” you dismissed.

“There’s a tea shop next door,” she commented and you hummed, disinterested as you raised your hand to work at your irritate temple. “You rest here for a bit. I’ll go get us some drinks.”

“Wait,” you started to disagree but she was already making her way towards the front doors. “Rika!”

“I’ll be back soon! Show me the rest of the collection when I return, okay?”

You blew out a breath, watching her go with partly closed eyes. She was always willing to help even when you really didn’t need it. You wished she’d take herself into consideration more. You had invited her out today to spend time together not split up. 

Turning back around, you stepped closer to the photo of the sun and fell into its alluring atmosphere once more. The colors were vibrant and you could almost smell the summer breeze. 

Rika has been right about living in that exact moment. Part of you was positive if you reached out you’d find the picture was just a window to the outside world, but you knew the sky could never be so close. If it was you’d have already taken flight.

That and you probably shouldn’t touch the exhibits. You don’t want to get kicked out. 

_ I’ve spent so much time looking at this one picture already, I’d hate to not see it again. _

Rika said this was your second day here and you’re only just now realizing that she was right. You should look at the other exhibits, but all your attention had been drawn to this single collection.

_ Who was it by again? _Your eyes fell to the small, square parchment off to the side of the masterpiece. You leaned forward to scan it for a name but there was none to be found.

A figure suddenly stepped up next to you, leading you to move aside out of fear of taking up too much room. Unfortunately, now you were further from the information. Maybe you’d just missed the credit, that or you were looking in the wrong place for the creator’s name. 

_ I’ll look once they leave _, you told yourself, reverting your gaze back to the photo.

“Do you enjoy this particular picture?”

Surprised by the sudden, baritone voice, you looked at the stranger situated on your right. He was tall, that was the first thing you noticed. The next was his bright head full of hair. The brilliant shade of mint was definitely eye-catching. You realized you’d lost your train of thought.

“Excuse me?” you asked, unsure of what he’d said.

“The picture,” he repeated, finally looking at you. His gentle eyes sent your pulse rocketing into hyperspace. “You seem captivated by it.”

“Oh,” you said, quiet and a bit shy now that you got a good look at him. He was too handsome to be talking to you. “Yeah, I really like it. It’s well-taken and I love the way they captured the sun. It makes the photo feel alive in a sense, which is a general aspect of its part in nature, I guess—making things live.”

Were you rambling? It felt like you were rambling.

“Are you a photographer?” you asked, motioning to the camera hanging around his neck to change the subject.

“I am,” he chuckled and you knew it was obvious, but you were scared an awkward, one-sided silence was beginning to rear its head around the corner.

“Oh,” you murmured again, wringing your wrists and searching frantically for conversation topics. Where was Rika when you needed her? She was so much better at socializing. “Are you here looking for inspiration? Or are one of your works here?”

“Both, though, I suppose I look for inspiration about anywhere I go.”

“So your work is here? I’d love to see it.” 

“I’m afraid you already have,” he murmured and you felt confusion wash over you as you tried to dissect his words. A moment or so passed by before you glanced at your favorite piece then back at the photographer. 

“This?” you choked out, pointing at the image of the sun dumbly. He laughed at your no doubt shocked expression. “This is _ yours _?”

“It is,” he answered softly, eyes as luminous as his hair or even more so with the addition of his smile. You felt your heart would tumble out of your chest any second to escape the nerves of being so close to such beauty. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” You huffed out a breath, shrugging helplessly. “I guess it proves I’m not in the know about these sort of things.”

“I’m not famous by any means.” He shifted to fully face you, hands keeping his camera secured against his chest. 

“You must be,” you disagreed, looking at his picture in awe. “This wouldn’t be the first exhibit upon walking in, otherwise.”

“Ah.” His face morphs into one of embarrassment as he raises a finger to scratch at his brow, eyes shifting away from you. “I guess that’s true. But I would rather not be the main focus. That’s what my photos are for.”

“So you stay anonymous,” you said, interest piqued now that you realized you’d hadn’t skipped over his name. “Well, I feel lucky. I’d say your secret is safe with me, but I don’t know your name.”

“Then I’ll tell you my real name first,” he offered and heat filled your face. “It’s Jihyun Kim, but everyone calls me V.”

“V?” you echoed in affirmation and he gave a short nod in response. “That’s rather noteworthy, I’m envious.”

“Really? I’ve never thought about it in that light.” His voice was the epitome of amusement and you’re beginning to wonder if talking was even worth the amount of embarrassment you were feeling. You were glad to make him smile, but you’re scared of becoming a walking, talking joke with these unfiltered comments coming out of your big mouth. 

“May I ask what your name is?”

“M-me?” you sputtered.

“I’d like to know more about you as well as what you think of my photos,” he explained, fiddling with his camera before gesturing to your favorite. “You seemed to understand the meaning behind this piece.” 

“Oh, really?”

“Yes… I hope this isn’t too strange, but I’ve noticed you coming in the last two days and, frankly, you’ve caught my eye with your observation skills.”

“I-I just really enjoy your collection,” you choked out, startled by his forwardness but definitely not in a negative way. “I’m flattered to have the attention of a talented photographer, don’t get me wrong, I’m just not sure what you’re seeing.”

“I see a person I’d like to get to know better,” he said and you felt your heart reaching new records in beats per second. 

_ No, stop, he probably didn’t mean it that way _. It was just harmless curiosity like wanting to get a glimpse of the new neighbor moving in. 

In a quiet voice you gave him your name whilst looking towards the ground. He repeated it, gaining your focus with the way it rolled off his tongue as if it were a sample of rich wine. The shutter of his camera had your face growing warm and so did the simper behind the lens as his eyes lured you in deeper. 

You’d already fallen over the edge.

“I apologize. I should’ve asked for your permission first.” He didn’t look apologetic in the least. “It’s lovely to meet you, [Name].”

“Do you take pictures of every girl you meet?” you teased, utterly flustered and shocked with the entire conversation. 

“Only the memorable ones.”

Before you could internally scream at the smoothness of this man, Rika’s voice called for you. You caught her approaching with two cups in her possession and so did V or Jihyun or should you say Mr. Kim? 

Uncertainty blossomed within you as your friend caught sight of your new acquaintance. She was gorgeous in every way possible and someone you could never hope to match. You wouldn’t be surprised if he changed his course and grew interested in her in your stead.

“I’m sorry that took so long! The line was going so slow,” she excused, passing your water to you. “Hello,” she greeted the photographer with a beaming smile. 

“Good afternoon,” he replied in kind. 

“We were just introducing ourselves. Rika this is Mr. Kim, the genius behind the photos we came here to see,” you spoke, eyes downcast. 

She bowed respectively as you sipped your drink. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well. I hope you’re enjoying the gallery so far?” 

“I am, but [Name] just _ adores _ your work.”

“Rika!” you hissed, almost choking on your water.

“I enjoy it as well, but she’s always had an eye for these types of things,” she continued, ignoring your humiliation. 

“Is that so?” he hummed, eyes meeting yours once more. You floundered under his gaze—a bug under a microscope. “I’ve been trying to find a suitable owner for this piece.”

“Thank you, but I…” How were you supposed to say you were dirt poor at the moment? There had to be another excuse.

“I could always pitch in,” Rika offered softly, leaning closer as if he would hear her. “We could count it as an early birthday gift.”

“No,” you said, shaking your head sternly at her before turning to the mint-haired stunner. “Thank you, Mr. Kim, but I can’t afford it right now.”

His brow furrows in question. “I wasn’t aware there was a price on it.”

“Isn’t there? All the other works in here were well out of my price range,” you muttered, insecure. 

“I usually donate my pieces or allow people to bid on them, but this particular collection was only for show,” he clarified. “I’d be glad to give it to you as you seem to appreciate it.”

“I couldn’t—”

“Please,” he said, “I’d like to know it’s in good hands.”

You looked at Rika, silently asking for help, but all she gave in reply was a small, mischievous grin. Her hazel eyes were pushing you to take the offer of your dreams.

“Uh… If you’re sure?” you said, unsure and somewhat uncomfortable. Why was this scene so surreal to you? Was it the fact your favorite photo was actually within reach or because the artist behind it was insanely handsome and seemingly interested in you?

“I’m positive,” he stated with a smile that threatened to blind you. 

“Oh,” Rika said, eyes widening as her phone went off. “I better take this, excuse me for a moment.” With a bow towards V and a supportive simper thrown your way, she retreated to a quiet corner to speak with the caller. 

“May I have your contact information?”

“What?” You looked at him and he chuckled at your abashment. “Oh, for the—yes, of course. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. I hope I didn’t force this on you,” he said, concerned as you fumbled for your phone.

“No, I’m thankful for the picture; I’m really attached to it. I just feel a bit guilty. Could we work out some sort of deal, maybe? I need to pay something for it, at least.” You wanted to be fair about this as this was his job and source of income. Something that took such hard work and passion to create should never be given away on a whim. 

“I see,” he murmured, eyes lowering as you traded phones. You noticed his bottom lip jut out ever so slightly in thought. “Hmm. Would your time suffice?”

You blinked owlishly while in the middle of typing your number into his database. “M-my time?”

“I’d like to spend time with you as payment,” he rephrased boldly, offering your device back. 

“Are you...asking me out on a date?”

“If you’re comfortable calling it that. If not, then it can merely be a meeting between acquaintances,” he dismissed easily. You finished entering your contact information, returned his phone to him, and felt butterflies erupt in your stomach as your fingertips brushed against his. Who knew hands could be so warm?

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a smooth talker?” you asked, genuinely curious as he tapped away at his phone screen. Once again you’re rewarded with that godsend of a laugh. “A date as payment… It sounds rather reasonable.”

“Then it’s settled,” he said, smile infectious. “We can work out the details later on, for now…”

You jumped as your phone buzzed, indicating a message had been received. The name “V” popped up on your screen, ironically.

“I’ll be in touch.”

You spotted Rika making her way back over. V was quick to say his goodbyes after that, wishing you both a good rest of the day. As he left you checked the message he’d sent, your face starting to ache with how hard you were grinning. 

‘It was fun speaking with you. I hope we’ll see each other again soon.’

**Forsythia **

"I've never seen you so lively. Has that V fellow been treating you nicely?"  
  
"Rika!" you fussed, pulling your phone to your chest in mortification. She giggled over your shoulder, having peeked over it, and returned to her seat across from you at your shabby dining table. A warm drink was now in her possession.   
  
"How long has it been since that encounter? Two weeks?" she inquired, tapping her chin in thought, expression soft in thought   
  
"More or less. I saw him last Saturday, though."   
  
She hummed, nursing her tea from one of your cheesy mugs. At least this one didn't have a pun on it. Those just didn't match her personality, but it wasn't like you had flute glasses sitting around to suit her.   
  
You flushed under her gaze when she raised her eyes to study your own. Pressing send on your message before you worried V on the receiving end, you set your phone aside to focus on your friend.   
  
"Do you have plans for this weekend?" she asked, putting the mug down to do the same.   
  
You shake your head. "I don't think so. He flew out with a friend a few days ago. Something about a wine yard."   
  
"I'm sure he'll capture some lovely pictures."   
  
"He's already sent me a few... Do you want to see?" She couldn't very well say no to your excited expression and you laughed, hurrying over to her side to show off the gorgeous photos.   
  
"Are you two official, yet?" You both had moved to the living room now, Rika situated on your only armchair and you on your lumpy, but well-loved couch.   
  
As per usual, you found yourself looking behind you to examine your beloved picture hanging on the wall. No matter the weather outside, this room was always shining brightly due to your artistic piece of the sun. You were glad you'd found a spot for it.   
  
"No... We've only had one date. That would be rushing things a bit," you said, tone revealing your somewhat disappointment. There was more understanding in it than anything.   
  
"You seem to talk to him often. I'm sure it won't be long before he asks again." She crossed her legs, dress draped across them neatly.   
  
"You really think so?" you laughed, lying your curled hands against your lap. "I don't know. He's a busy man."   
  
"A man should never be too busy for a woman or vice versa," she replied, looking at the photograph as well. "He certainly has an eye for pictures, so he must practice often."   
  
"He does. We didn't go too deep into our careers, but I could tell he was very passionate about his work."   
  
"Well, there is nothing more beautiful than a passionate person."   
  
"I'll say," you murmured, the two of you sharing a look before you bursted into laughter. "But, seriously, it's true. You're so passionate about helping people, Rika. I wish I was that invested in something."   
  
"You could always join me. Helping hands are always welcome," she offered.   
  
"Where would I even start?" You looked to the right of your lap when your phone vibrated against your leg.   
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure at the moment, but I'll be attending a charity ball next month. You should come along, and ask V to attend as well."   
  
You hummed, going to read over the very man's response. "You really think he'd go?"   
  
"I don't see why not. It'll give you a reason to go all out for him."   
  
"Ah, that's right, I would need a gown for ball, wouldn't I?"   
  
"We could go shopping," Rika planned, intertwining her fingers in her lap, gloss-glazed lips gleaming in the light as she grinned. "We haven't done that in some time."   
  
"That sounds great," you admitted, smiling at the emoji V sent after his message. The turquoise heart made your own pound gleefully.   
  
"Perhaps you'll meet someone at the ball. There are all sorts of people that attend and I know that the careers can range from store managers to CEOs of large companies."   
  
"Wow," you mumbled, awed. "Really?"   
  
"Of course, you'd be on the arm of a famous photographer," she teased, pushing you back into an embarrassed state. You couldn't even complain and she chuckled, your fingers tapping your screen shyly before sending your last message for the night.   
  
'I better leave you to your company, then. Have a good night, [Name],' V sent back and you could almost hear him whispering the words to you from a distance.   
  
"I'll ask him once he gets back from his trip," you told Rika, decision made.   
  
"I look forward to his reply."   
  
"I should be the one saying that," you said with a mirthful tone. Rika merely smiled, unashamed. Her green eyes were clear in the light of your living room and you hoped she was as happy as you were right now.   
  
That night while you laid in bed, Rika having left an hour or so before, you wondered what V would say when you brought up the charity ball.   
  
What if he's busy? You fretted over more than one "what if" before you turned to a positive outlook, fantasizing about attending the party with your mint-haired wonder.   
  
You imagined being glued to his side, a reasonable priced dress adorning your figure. He would wear a button up shirt and dress pants or maybe even a tux. Oh man, that image was not doing you any favors when settling down for sleep.   
  
With a burning face you buried your head into your pillow, your squealing muffled by the head cushion.   
  
V would be the death of you, but you couldn't help but shrug it off. If it was him, how bad could it possibly be?   
  
  
  
Work was strenuous for a Wednesday. You were filing papers as fast as you could type them, a fresh pile being delivered on the hour. Apparently, you were picking up the slack due to a sick leave of your workmate. She was a laborious woman, so you didn't mind helping out, but this felt like more than her share of work.   
  
"You buried, too?"   
  
Looking up from your desk, you grinned at the brunet as he leaned against the counter.   
  
"Hey, Heon. I'm getting through it. Why? Are you getting Soo's work as well?"   
  
He shrugged, fiddling with your silver paperweight. "Someone has too. Besides, can't have our pretty clerk drowning in records."   
  
"Is this really all of Soo's work?" you asked. You were flattered by the compliment, but seeing as things with V were going well you weren't able to even look at another man.   
  
"I hear it's from up top. I think they filed something wrong so we have to go back through it all. That or there was another glitch in the system."   
  
You groaned before you could catch your despair. "That happened last month, too. We need to get a programmer or whatever it is that fixes systems."   
  
"Ditto to that," he chuckled. "Lunch break is coming up. Feel like heading next door to get a coffee?"   
  
"Oh," you said, shocked. Looking down at your desk, you hummed. "Well, I'm not sure I should leave with all this piling up."   
  
"You shouldn't skip a meal," he reprimanded jokingly.   
  
"I usually don't," you defended. "I've just been too busy to pack myself one this week."   
  
"Well, I'll be sticking around the office a bit before I leave. Come fetch me if you change your mind," he offered, polite as always.   
  
"Thank you, Heon." You waved as he headed back to his working space and you breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
Funny that just when I meet someone another man tries to move in on me. What timing.   
  
You returned to filing and clacking away at your keyboard, eyes beginning to strain from the light of the screen. Immersing yourself in your job wasn't too difficult as your floor of the building tended to be rather quiet. There were rare moments when you'd catch sight of people rushing back and forth to copy papers or hear boisterous laughter from a group of individuals when the workload was light. Other than that, everyone seemed to be silent as they labored away.   
  
Just as lunch break rolled around you were beginning to make a dent in the papers. You're finishing up another document when the phone blared. It wasn't much of a surprise as you'd been answering them all morning, but they were supposed to connect elsewhere on your break.   
  
It's must be the front desk or the head honcho. Setting your paper down, you grabbed the receiver, raising it to your ear.   
  
"This is [Name]," you greeted.   
  
"Hey!" the perky voice of the receptionist had you smiling. She was a nice, middle aged lady by the name of Mi Na. "There's a nice man here asking for you."   
  
Heon? He said he'd wait to see if I changed my mind didn't he? Sighing, you told her you'd be down in a bit. You couldn't deny you were starving with all the brain power you'd been using and this would be a good time to tell him about V anyway. Heon had always been a good friend to you and rarely ever got mad. He would respect your honesty if he really was trying to court you. At least, you hoped he would.   
  
Gathering your possessions, you made sure to check your phone for any notifications. Your mother had messaged you and so had Rika, but they could wait until you sat down to eat.   
  
Double checking you had your keys and wallet you stood from your chair and pushed it in, walking around your desk and towards the elevator.   
  
A few people were already there waiting to head down. You greeted them, making small talk when they continued to chat you up. It was torturous for you, but you pulled through.   
  
The "ding" of reaching the ground floor had you nodding to the few conversationalists in farewell. You allowed everyone to go on ahead of you before following them out into the main lobby.   
  
"Wow, look at him," you heard from one of your female coworkers.   
  
"Shh, he'll hear you!" another whispered harshly.   
  
"I know, I know, but he's so handsome."   
  
Interested, you followed their eyes to the front desk and felt your heart catch at a glimpse of teal.   
  
When did he get back? Shot with adrenaline, you started towards him, smiling when he spotted you. He raised a hand and stepped away from the counter to meet you halfway.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to be back for another few days," you said, excited by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I thought I'd surprise you," he greeted and his voice sent your heart spiraling. "Did you have plans for lunch?"   
  
"Not really," you replied. "I was planning to work through it at first."   
  
"You weren't going to eat?" His brow furrowed in concern and you shrugged. "You shouldn't skip a meal."   
  
You laughed. "So I've heard."   
  
"Shall we?" He gestured towards the front doors and you smiled, following him out with wings fluttering against the lining of your stomach.

  
  
"How was your trip?" you asked, nursing your iced drink as you and V situated yourselves at a window seat in a bustling cafe.   
  
"It was good. Jumin always has great references when it comes to wine."   
  
"Jumin? Was he the one you went with?"   
  
"Oh, did I not mention his name? I thought I had," he hummed, glancing away. "Yes, Jumin is a good friend of mine from childhood. I'm surprised you don't know of him."   
  
"Why? Is he a famous photographer, too?" you teased. He chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his steaming cup of coffee. Oddly enough, he always seemed like more of a tea person, but perhaps the caffeine was needed.   
  
Maybe he has jet lag.   
  
"He's the heir to Chairman Han of C & R International."   
  
"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," you muttered. "You seem like you'd know some powerful people."   
  
"Do I?" he asked, taken back. "Jumin is the one with connections, I'm afraid."   
  
"Oh, that reminds me," you said, putting down your drink. "Rika invited me to an upcoming charity ball. She said I could bring a plus one and, well, I was hoping you'd want to go with me."   
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "A charity ball?"   
  
"It won't be taking place until next month," you assured him. "I just thought it would be something fun to do. You don't have to go if you don't want to."   
  
"It's not that I don't want to go," he explained. "I'd love to attend, especially if I'll be accompanying you. I'll have to see if my schedule is free is all."   
  
"Are you sure? I know this came out of nowhere."   
  
"It's fine," he chuckled and you glanced down at the table when his hand covered one of your own. "I'm grateful you thought of me."   
  
"Why wouldn't I?" you mumbled, flustered by the feeling of his soft skin against your own. Taking charge, you shifted yours so that you could slip your fingers between his own. Your eyes met his.   
  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one you could ask," he said, cheeks painted a subtle pink. His eyes found his coffee a lot more interesting and you found it wholeheartedly endearing.   
  
"You're the only one I wanted to ask," you confessed shyly.   
  
He cleared his throat at that, leaving you to laugh as his embarrassment. Now he knew how it felt to be around him.


End file.
